Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible, low-resistance, and colored electrically conductive member.
Related Art
In general, an electrically conductive member is highly loaded with an electrically conductive powder having an intrinsic color tone. Therefore, the color tone of the electrically conductive member is determined by the color tone of the electrically conductive powder to be contained. The color tone of an electrically conductive member has not been an issue because it has been used as a functional component. In recent years, designability is, however, required even for a functional component. In view of the above circumstances, an electrically conductive member having a desired color tone which can be used for a current-conductive connection has been demanded. In response to this demand, attempts have been tried for painting or printing the outer surface of an electrically conductive member in color to achieve a particular color appearance. However, a color layer formed by painting or printing often has insulating properties, and thus can not be used to cover a portion where a current-conductive contact with a connection target is required. Therefore, there has been a limitation on achieving a desired color appearance of an electrically conductive member.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H4-238952 as a Patent Document discloses electrically conductive color particles in which electrically conductive fiber having a fiber diameter of 0.001 to 1 mm and a fiber length of 0.1 to 10 mm and a coloring agent are blended in a thermoplastic resin. The above electrically conductive color particles are further added in an amount of 1 wt % or 2 wt % or more to a synthetic resin, and then used as an electrically conductive sheet for a floor material or a wall material. Further, Example in the Patent Document describes that the above electrically conductive sheet has electrical conduction of 104 to 106 Ω.